Heretofore, one so-called ERP (Enterprise Resource Planning) has been utilized as package software for establishing a core business system for a company.
As a system on which this ERP is mounted, one that causes core businesses in a company such as sales management, purchase management, inventory management, production management, financial accounting, managerial accounting to cooperate with each other in real time, whereby information on each of the businesses is managed in an integrated fashion, is well known.
In such a system (ERP system or integrated core business system), for example, there is also a data converting apparatus, which is connected to both an integrated business system that carries out information control of management resources and carries out communication of information with a first data format defined in advance and a plurality of information apparatuses each of which carries out communication of information with a second data format that is different from the first data format. By configuring the system so as to incorporate thereinto the data converting apparatus that receives an input of information with the first data format outputted from the integrated business system; converts the format of the received information into the second data format; and transmits the converted information to the information apparatus, convenience of the system is to be heightened (see Patent Literature 1).